Collaris Infestus
by Floreana
Summary: There is one unsolved mystery in JK Rowlings books. Severus Snape is to all our knowledge still in possession of a special item, which belongs to…


**Summary**: There is one unsolved mystery in JK Rowlings books. Severus Snape is to all our knowledge still in possession of a special item, which belongs to…

**Disclaimer**: Fabulous JKR owns it all.

**Warnings**: This is Snarry Slash, mention of love between men, mention of chan. HBP Spoilers. Possibly Spoilers for the other books. I rate it M, although it's very tame. I have no beta, nor do I have the English publications- the following passage is loosely translated from German: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz. After this my take of the events starts…

**Collaris Infestus**

_Harry pulled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped the necklace that had cursed Katie Bell in it. The four of them walked back towards the school grounds where they were soon found by Professor McGonagall who had already been informed._

_McGonagall stared at the necklace in shock and took it from Harry. When Filch came hurrying along she told him: "Bring that necklace to Professor Snape immediately, but don't under any circumstances touch it, let it wrapped in the scarf."_

_Harry and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs to her office…_

…

Meanwhile in the dungeons:

Severus Snape sat at his desk staring down at two items. One of them was terribly dangerous the other even more so.

The necklace was full of dark magic, a powerful ancient curse and it radiated malice. And then there was the second item more sinister, more frightening, and more destructive. It was Harry Potter's red and gold striped scarf.

Severus wasn't quite sure when it had happened. He hated Harry Potter, hated his obligation towards him, that he couldn't stop protecting the boy, he hated his character, his face, when he spoke, how he walked, the way he ate. He hated that Potter wasn't the spoiled brat Severus had accused him to be. He had seen as much in the boy's mind during their fateful Occlumency lessons. He hated that Potter had seen him at his weakest and cruelest when he dived into that darn pensieve.

The boy had always managed to get Severus' blood boiling. But recently the Potion Master suspected a different motivation behind his very own reactions. There was simply no denying it: He was hopelessly attracted to Harry- bloody- Potter. The boy who lived. Supposed Savior of the Wizarding world. A boy of sixteen. A student. James Potter's son. _Lily's son_. Severus was beyond disgusted with himself. He had of course suppressed those feelings -acting even more unfair and indifferent towards the boy. But now as he sat in front of his desk the scarf seemed to call out to him: _Touch me. Ran your hand over me. Smell me…keep me._

Hours later when Severus turned restlessly in his bed, the call seemed to get stronger. It was pulsing like the heart of something alive. With a defeated grown Severus got up, ventured into his office and grabbed the scarf almost violently. Back in his bed he pressed it to his cheek with shaking hands. The faint smell of Harry still lingered on it: Broom stick polish, the soap the school used and –inexplicably - chicken.

Severus pressed his cheek against it and imagined he was holding him instead. Harry, like he secretly had started to call the boy. It was all so hopeless, just another ironic turn in his life. Another thing he had zero control over. And he hated Harry even more for the power he held over him. Just that he did not. Hate him. Not at all. Sighing Severus Snape lifted his wand and cast a preservation charm on the scarf. If he could not have the boy, he would have at least this one thing, an item that had warmed Harry, an item which had touched his bare skin.

Enveloped in Harry's smell the scarf pressed tightly against his face and chest, Severus was finally able to fall asleep. The most peaceful sleep he had got in ages. Just before drifting into unconsciousness he made his decision:

He would keep the darn thing. Forever. Always.

….

AN: So that's it. A bit short, sorry. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, or if you want a sequel/another chapter. Just drop a review- they make my day…and thanks for reading.


End file.
